


And then there were none...

by Artemisia Todd (Illunis)



Series: Artemisia Todd's fanart [1]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Biting, Blow Jobs, Bottom Eskel (The Witcher), Bottom Lambert (The Witcher), Drawing, Fanart, Licking, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Nudity, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Praise Kink, Public Nudity, Rimming, Top Eskel (The Witcher), Vampire Bites, Vampires, but I'll do also a, soon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:54:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25151215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Illunis/pseuds/Artemisia%20Todd
Summary: ...of headcanon to draw.This is a collection of my drawings with Eskel/Lambert. They'll be based on some of my headcanon or/and are inspired by fanfiction I read (I'll quote them, obliviously).(I draw Eskel and Lambert from the videogame and sometimes with the features of the future actor's from Netflix's series)1. Lambert's hair (cw: nudity, vague allusion to kink prise)2. On the wall of Kaer Moher (cw: nudity, allusion to exhibitionism)3. Omegaverse: Lambert heat (cw: nudity, omegaverse, biting and heat)4. A sweet hug [cw: none (cuteness? LOL)]5. Ice-cream and banana (cw: nudity, explicit sex scene)6. I've missed you, my wolf (cw: none)7. From twitter, with love (cw: none)8-9. From Naples, with love (cw: nudity, explicit sex scene)10. Let me hug you (cw: nudity, explicit sex scene)11. Vampire Lambert (cw: blood, bites, implicit sex)12. I want you to smell like me (cw: none)
Relationships: Eskel/Lambert (The Witcher)
Series: Artemisia Todd's fanart [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1866130
Comments: 53
Kudos: 136
Collections: Fantasy Fanart: SFW and NSFW





	1. Lambert's hair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> cw: nudity, vague allusion to kink prise  
> universe: the Witcher netflix

I saw this [tweet](https://twitter.com/PaulBullionLive/status/1276042041877823490?s=20) by Paul Bullion (the future Lambert for Netflix) and I had to draw him as Lambert! In meantime while I was drawing Lambert a new headcanon formed in my mind:

Lambert hated his hair. When he sweated in a particular hot day, during training or in a warm night his hair become a indistinct mess tangle up, curly and much more similar to a bush than actual hair. If Geralt caught a glimpse of his curls in that state he would never shut up.

Geralt.

The pretty boy, the "I don't care for anything than my fucking horse and my fabulous hair" who would spent hours taking care of his hair, combed them and put fricking oil on! When the easiest way for people with a lifestyle like them were to cut them short. Lambert didn't cut his hair since last winter:

The entertainment "Little wolf" is a consequence of my adoration for the fanfic [Ain't Nothing Like the Real Thing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24657805) by inexplicifics!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come and chat with me! You can find me on twitter/instagram/tumblr/pillofort as ArtemisiaTodd (◍•ᴗ•◍)❤


	2. On the wall of Kaer Morhen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> cw: nudity, allusion to exhibitionism  
> universe: The Witcher video game

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I see many fanart with Jaskier scantily dressed or stark naked and sexy (it’s a very good thing) but Lambert? None! I can’t stand this anymore! It’s a injustice!

The spring was near, the air on Kaer Morhen was lukewarm when the sun was high in the middle of the day and the sky was clear. It’s the perfect setting for a little pleasure Lamber allowed himself. He climbed the hightest wall of the keep, undressed and catch the first rays of sunshine of the season.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come and chat with me! You can find me on twitter/instagram/tumblr/pillofort as ArtemisiaTodd (◍•ᴗ•◍)❤


	3. Omegaverse: Lambert's heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> cw: nudity, omegaverse, biting and heat  
> universe: the Witcher video game

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omegaverse is one of the alternative universe I like more in any fandom. I’m fascinated with the concept of heat/rut (excellent motive for some good smut), the matebond and the difference between the secondary gender. I’ve some ideas for Eskel and Lambert in a omegaverse and this one is my first (and my favorite).
> 
> Ps. English isn’t my first language. I’m still learning how to write (it’s very different from reading, you have to really know the grammar) and in this work could be some errors even if my knowledgeable sister helped me.

Lambert is a different omega. At least different from what the society desires an omega should be in the last decades. His behaviour is too much unwavering and testy, the constant desire for looking always strong and independent, and lastly his body molded by the Trial and the Path make Lambert the last omega who a good and respectable alpha should choose as a mate.

Eskel definitely doesn’t consider himself as a good and respectable alpha. And the society has the same idea (if not worse). Probably if Lambert was the docile, devoted and meek omega so much loved by the society Eskel would have never contemplated the idea of take him as his partner or mate.

It’s the second day of Lambert’s heat and the only thing they’re done is undress, lie down on the nest created with all theirs blankets and pillows and then cuddles. Not sex. Nada, absolutely nothing, actually the first and last time Eskel tried to take in his hand the lack of heat sex (Is not what a omega in heat most want?), Lambert snarled and pinned him, a vicious and strong hold on his wrist.

Eskel’s alpha istint had _purred_.

Uh.

You never stop learning new things on yourself.

Eskel doesn’t dislike per se how the situation is. It’s unusual, but nice. Lambert is like a big and wild cat. He is soft, docile and lovely when you caress and hold him in the right way and he becomes violent and snappish when irritated. Well, he bites Eskel also when he is happy if not lightly and softed it with his lips and tongue. Eskel has never know an omega, scratch that a person, so likely to bite.

He is not very sure his neck and shoulder could survive Lambert’s heat or if he can resist the instinct of mount him the next time the omega would bite him, but Eskel is sure he’ll do anything for make Lambert pleased and convince him to become his mate for the rest of their lives.

At the end of Lambert’s heat the only throught Eskel can have is a surprised “ _I’m still alive_ ”, and the last thing he does before collapse and sleep for days is to pledge to never touch is dick for at least a week. If Lambert is a cute and snappy kitten for the most of his heat at the end of it he becomes a insatiable incubus. Fuck, Eskel has bedded succubus less libidinous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come and chat with me! You can find me on twitter/instagram/tumblr/pillofort as ArtemisiaTodd (◍•ᴗ•◍)❤


	4. A sweet hug

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> cw: none (cuteness? LOL)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to draw something cute and sweet ヽ（◕◡◕❀ฺ ）ノ and obiously I ended to draw my favorite ship of the moment!

First try at ink drawing! I can't decide if I like more the first (with light lines) or the second... but I love them indiscriminately!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come and chat with me! You can find me on twitter/instagram/tumblr/pillofort as ArtemisiaTodd (◍•ᴗ•◍)❤


	5. Ice-cream and banana

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here we've Eskel eats an ice-cream and Lambert eats a banana ( ͡~ ͜ʖ ͡°).
> 
> (It's a very smutty chapter)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It seems I entered a naughty phase. The only drawings I'm able to finish are the smutty one, so I guess I'll fill the fandom with dicks ¯\\_( ͠° ͟ʖ °͠ )_/¯

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come and chat with me! You can find me on twitter/instagram/tumblr/pillofort as ArtemisiaTodd (◍•ᴗ•◍)❤


	6. I've missed you, my wolf

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This's the first kiss I manage to draw! I tried many times but I was always unsatisfied with the sketch so I simply moved to another project. Hence this drawing bring me joy (◍•ᴗ•◍)✧*。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come and chat with me! You can find me on twitter/instagram/tumblr/pillofort as ArtemisiaTodd (◍•ᴗ•◍)❤


	7. Eskel and Lambert from twitter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drawing I posted only on twitter and ispirated by tweets (▰˘v˘▰) They're on Lambert and Eskel but not as a pairing.

One morning [this](https://twitter.com/PaulBullionLive/status/1296901304195919877) appeared on my twitter home [Paul Bullion with a huge zucchini] and a [pal](https://twitter.com/CarmillaCarm6/status/1297966755026022403) imagined Lambert's growing zucchinis at Kaer Morhen and I...

Lambert's very proud of his zucchini!

(It's a terrible pun on so many levels LOL)

* * *

I realised I drew Netflix!Eskel only one time, so I needed to make justice and drawing him ù-ù

The second one was for [@marsapplecrumb](https://twitter.com/marsapplecrumb) who loved the soft tummy of Eskel (◕‿◕✿)

* * *

And a Lambert in colour! He's my first try at colour pencil and I really like his expression, I love put on happy expression on my witchers!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come and chat with me! You can find me on twitter/instagram/tumblr/pillofort as ArtemisiaTodd (◍•ᴗ•◍)❤


	8. From Naples, with love (1/2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some of the lambskel sketches I did during my days at Naples (✿╹◡╹)
> 
> cw: nudity, explicit sex scene

Btw Lambert's face is a mashup between game Lambert and Paul Bullion LOL. From the latter, I took the hair and the features too but... nah? 

Probably I drew game Lambert too much latterly, so his face is more his than the actor. 

A naughty hug ( ͡~ ͜ʖ ͡°)

Chilling on the bed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come and chat with me! You can find me on twitter/instagram/tumblr/pillofort as ArtemisiaTodd (◍•ᴗ•◍)❤


	9. From Naples, with love (2/2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last drawings I did during my days at Naples (✿╹◡╹)
> 
> It was very difficult to draw this kind of things in a public space LOL but I needed to relax so ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
> 
> cw: nudity, explicit sex scene

Lambert likes very much sucking and biting nipples (◍•ᴗ•◍)❤

Eskel's too hard so Lambert is kissing it better ಠ‿↼

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come and chat with me! You can find me on twitter/instagram/tumblr/pillofort as ArtemisiaTodd (◍•ᴗ•◍)❤


	10. Let me hug you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eskel is very good at making Lambert happy ( ͡~ ͜ʖ ͡°)
> 
> cw: nudity, explicit sex scene

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come and chat with me! You can find me on twitter/instagram/tumblr/pillofort as ArtemisiaTodd (◍•ᴗ•◍)❤


	11. Vampire Lambert

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vampire Lambert is very lucky to have a lover so attentive to his needs ( ꈍᴗꈍ)
> 
> (Not that Eskel is complaining too much)
> 
> cw: blood and bites

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come and chat with me! You can find me on twitter/instagram/tumblr/pillofort as ArtemisiaTodd (◍•ᴗ•◍)❤


	12. I want you to smell like me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was too much ago I drew a lambskel, I really needed to do one!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jaskier, during his first winter in Kaer Moher: "Uh, Geralt, why they're licking each other?"  
> "Don't mind them, they stayed apart for a long time, so they need to do it"  
> "But why?"


End file.
